


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 05

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。下午没空，那就现在先更文吧XDD所谓“坐过山车般的关系”就是，有up就必然有down锤哥生气会打雷吗，我们基妹还是一样不被驯服的骄傲魔女





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 05

　05  
　今晚如往常一样，火焰宫中伺候的人通通被撤到了外殿，因此阿斯加德的国王陛下得以在毫不惊动任何人的情况下徘徊在火焰宫寝宫外花园的一角，想着一会儿该如何为几天前在哈赫玛宫中训斥了洛基的事情作点弥补并哄回宝贝妹妹。  
　要索尔哄洛基开心还真有些强人所难。他实在不清楚如何才能捉摸妹妹的情绪，毕竟自从很久之前，洛基挂在脸上的都是亦真亦假的笑容。作为兄妹，他们的距离比实际看上去的还要遥远。  
　已经有好几天没见到宝贝妹妹，希望她已经消气了才好。不过想来，这位任性的王女殿下应当不生气了，否则雷霆之神贴身戴着的玛韦安宝石又怎会有反应呢？  
　玛韦安宝石，乃成双成对出现的魔法传唤石；双方各戴一枚，想要见面时宝石便会发出有规律的热能并微微闪光。那是他和洛基开始偷情时妹妹送他的，闪蓝光便是到闪电宫相见，绿光则是火焰宫。除了传情外，索尔还能借助玛韦安宝石从闪电宫寝殿外直接穿越到火焰宫寝殿外。  
　真是多亏了魔女的法宝，他们之间才能一直保密。  
　保密，是索尔的要求。洛基虽然没表示不满，但从她几次三番在御前会议时偷偷用嫩滑的玉足挑逗自己，又突然出现在哈赫玛宫勾引交欢的举动，不难看出其心意。  
　索尔明知道在书房内与妹妹上床是更进一步的堕落，无论国王的身份还是哥哥的立场都在在谴责他把洛基当成荡妇的行为，但是最原始最诚实的男人的欲望，却是乐此不疲。不管是把妹妹按在书桌上操还是妹妹躲在书桌底下并不宽敞的空间里给他口交，都因为随时有被撞破的危险而倍加刺激——这种调剂非常必要，尤其在晚上寝宫中的做爱越来越乏味的情况下。  
　  
　乏味当然是洛基的观感而非索尔的。两人的分歧就在于温柔是否无趣。  
　洛基热爱剧烈的仿似烈焰焚尽一切的性爱，甚至要求索尔狠狠掐住她的脖子一边说下流的话语一边操她或说蹂躏更贴切。几乎窒息的感觉能让洛基大量分泌爱液，宣告身体不同寻常的愉悦与享受。  
　一开始雷霆之神很配合妹妹的性爱游戏。  
　老实说，无论是侍女、贵女还是九界其他情人，不是跟不上他的体力便是太规矩，与她们在床上的欢爱更多是一种柔情蜜意的轻缓慢舞；他认识的人当中除了阿莫拉和罗蕾莱这对魔法师姐妹外，就只有洛基这位美魔女会如此撩拨挑逗拽着他沉浸在未知的又让人易于沦陷的新奇情欲游戏当中。  
　然而激情褪去后国王陛下瞧着妹妹身上青一块紫一块的伤痕，特别是脖子上被自己掐出来的触目惊心的淤青，心疼与自责同时占据他的身心。他后悔听从洛基的蛊惑，他不能放任妹妹的这种自毁倾向。下一次，随洛基怎么撒娇撒泼都好，索尔都坚决拒绝再玩过火的粗暴性爱游戏，而是用自己的方式去疼爱心中的宝贝。  
　但是洛基眼中热情的炽烈光芒却日复一日黯淡下去，连带交欢做爱的频率也逐渐减少。洛基会整日跟其他青年贵族泡在一起不管男女。她和旁人一起时也不再刻意矜持而是尽情发散自己的性魅力，看旁人如何心甘情愿臣服在她的石榴裙下。不过，也仅此而已，没有更进一步。  
　自从抱怨过床上太温吞后，洛基与索尔的上床更像是解决生理需求而非感情交流，除却在书房内的逾矩外。那是雷霆之神的妥协，在分裂的身份——哥哥、国王、男人之间的妥协。即便如此，最近他们之间好像又重新陷入奇怪的境地中去，就算再怎么耳鬓厮磨都不能消除当中的隔阂，甚至有越裂越深的趋势。  
　这不，几天前刚在书房中来了一发，本应和谐的兄妹关系，却因典礼官带来亚尔夫海姆之光精灵的非正式投诉而又跌落谷底：  
　当典礼官亚尔维斯走后洛基笑吟吟地自书桌下爬出来，不着寸缕地坐在书桌上对着哥哥分开双腿展示被晶亮的情液沾湿的渴望奖励的桃花穴口时，索尔却沉下脸来把王女那袭湖水绿的长裙往洛基身上一掩，声音不大但声调绝对严肃地训诫她不问自摘光之精灵花费上千年才培育成熟的打算送给女王陛下庆贺生日的希卡利花的举动，对艾尔莎女王来说是何等的失礼。  
　洛基的笑容迅速消失。她没有分辨也没有反驳，只是冷漠地看着索尔。等哥哥说完了，她一言不发穿上自己的长裙打开哈赫玛宫的大门扬长而去，完全不理侍卫因不知王女殿下何时出现在书房内而倍感惊讶的目光。  
　书房寂静，又只剩下国王陛下时，他才疲惫地靠在椅背上双目无神地盯着天花板。  
　  
　在此之前，索尔、勇武的雷霆之神、伟大的奥丁之子、英明的阿斯加德之王，从未体会过何为挫败感。但是现在，这种陌生的情绪正紧紧缠绕着他，像一双强壮的手臂般将金发神祗强行拖入深不见底的绝望深渊。  
　挫败感来自现时与洛基的别扭关系。  
　当然，主要责任在我。索尔知道问题出在哪里。却又只能放任事态向着糟糕的方向逐渐滑落直至失控。  
　自从世界树祭典，他们突破兄妹关系齐齐深陷乱伦的情欲漩涡后，朝廷内外都察觉到国王陛下与王女殿下之间关系的变化——不是变得更亲密反而变得剑拔弩张起来。  
　这当中并非是当事人有意的做戏放烟幕弹，而是索尔突然对洛基要求严格起来。  
　以前，无论洛基闯下什么样的祸，索尔一定对她偏袒有加的，不要说公开训斥，就是连禁足这样轻微的处罚都由弗丽嘉出面。他这个哥哥无论如何都舍不得让宝贝妹妹受丝毫委屈。  
　现在，只要洛基行差踏错半步或索尔觉得她坏了规矩就已经要受国王陛下或公开或私下的训斥。但即便是私底下在书房内的训话，美魔女挨了训的事情一定会传播到宫廷内外皆知。在金宫之中纸是包不住火的，当中的差别不过时间快慢问题。  
　所有人都悄悄在背后嘲笑肆无忌惮的王女殿下终于失宠了。洛基虽然装作不知道的样子照常过她风流快活的日子，但心里怎么想的，索尔不知道，因为妹妹从不抱怨也不打击报复那些谣传。  
　搁在当哥哥的看来，这种转变实在是委屈了当妹妹的。可是，背负乱伦背德重压的他就是没办法不对自己不对洛基更严格要求。男人的身份屈服于情欲，哥哥的私心想要保护妹妹，但索尔还有另一重身份啊。国王的思虑则是万一东窗事发，洛基并未从这段关系中得到徇私偏爱，面对贵族元老院的责难时，起码还能有所辩解。  
　自己一片苦心，不知道洛基能否明白，是否领情。  
　索尔心灵深处最真实的挫败感便是，和妹妹身体再贴合无缝，心仍如斯遥远，甚至越来越远。  
　  
　阿斯加德的国王陛下在邪神的火焰宫寝宫花园外已经踌躇好一段时间了。他真的还未确定好要怎么哄洛基。  
　进寝殿后不管三七二十一先抱着洛基亲吻？还是等他们做完爱之后躺在床上温存时再对妹妹说些动听的话？雷霆之神对后一种方式其实存疑——他们在床上缠绵已有好多个月圆周期，但是除了世界树祭典那一次，美魔女被操得倦极睡去才由得自己抱着一起入眠外，没有哪一次做爱后不是匆匆分别。  
　更印证这段关系只关乎欲，与情无关。  
　抬头看一眼夜色，罢了罢了，先进去见机行事吧，再拖拉下去今晚上就什么都别想了。  
　寝宫内只有洛基一人在，正独自照镜欣赏自己的裸体。  
　她应该是刚从寝殿内的碧玉池中沐浴回来，乌黑的如云秀发披垂下来刚好遮住紧实的翘臀，被温泉水浸泡过的肌肤呈现健康的色泽，白里透红异常诱人。正因如此，美魔女身上青青紫紫的伤痕才格外引人注目。  
　洛基正想披上长袍，却被哥哥阻止了。雷霆之神把妹妹拉转过身来面对自己，眉头皱得更深。王女殿下的双乳、纤腰、手腕、甚至大腿内侧都有伤痕！身为一个男人，索尔直觉知道这些暧昧的伤痕是因何造成，一股冷冽的怒火直冲上大脑，捏住洛基手腕的力度不觉加重。  
　“哥哥，我的身体你不是很熟悉吗，还有什么好看的？”  
　洛基吃痛，但没有表现出来，仍是笑意盈盈地轻佻打趣，趁着索尔理智回笼放松力度的一刹那甩开控制，径自披上舒适的晚睡袍。  
　“你这几天去哪里了？”索尔沉声问道。  
　“嗯，真是个好问题。”洛基柔媚一笑，从梳妆台上拿过来一精致的宝石锦盒递给雷霆之神示意其打开。  
　国王陛下满腹疑团但仍依指示打开了。在紫色锦缎内衬中躺着一株雪白中带梨黄色的异香扑鼻的花卉。  
　是希卡利花，还新鲜得仿佛刚自枝头摘下来一般。  
　“在亚尔夫海姆摘下来的那株呢我已经用来炼药，不可能再还回去给艾尔莎女王。不过他们也没证据说是我偷摘的，否则几天前亚尔维斯收到的便是正式的外交投诉。但是鉴于哥哥你在哈赫玛宫中那么紧张的表现，我只能去找株一模一样的回来给你交差。我的哥哥，公正严明的九界守卫者，亚尔夫海姆的好盟友，要不要还回去，要怎么还回去，就靠你裁定了。要是你觉得这样还不够，一定要阿斯加德的王女去负荆请罪，只要陛下有命令，我也不能拒绝。”  
　洛基洋洋自得说了一大堆，暗里的嘲讽索尔如何听不出来，但他现在心思不在其上。金发神祗只想知道，妹妹是打哪里找来这一株新鲜希卡利花的，而她满身的暧昧伤痕与此事又是否相关。  
　“洛基，这花是从哪里得来的？”  
　寝宫外隐隐有打雷的声音。  
　  
TBC


End file.
